


And they got quarantined together 😳😳😳

by amamatsuwu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamatsuwu/pseuds/amamatsuwu
Summary: Their hands brushed as they reached for the last tissue rolls in the store
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	And they got quarantined together 😳😳😳

Ventus rushed over quickly to the 4th isle. 

He already got a bunch of hand sanitizers and food supplies. All he need now is just a bunch of tissues.

He looked up to see the only tissue roll available in that store.

Getting on his tippy toes and extending his arm, he reached for that tissue roll.

As his hand grazed along the plastic package, he notices a hand brushed against his own.

He retracted his hand out of shock and embarrassment and looked over to his right.

There stood a stranger who looks no older than he is. Nothing is particularly weird about him except for his literal golden eyes. 

They're scary but at the same time so intriguing.

Ven can't take his eyes off them.

"What?" 

The stranger spits out. Ventus blinked. Not even aware of how long he had been staring.

He noticed that this stranger has a pack of tissue rolls in his hands. _His_ tissue rolls.

"Hey! That's mine!" He said, reaching forward to grab the package out of the stranger's hands.

The stranger reacted by taking a few steps backwards.

"Hell no. I saw it first."

"No you didn't! I did!"

Eventually Ven is able to snatch the package. He grinned at the stranger as he placed it in his trolly (i don't fucking know english) and began to run.

Fucking idiot running on a store full of people of course he has to slow down because he ended up hitting a bunch of old people along the way. 

He was going to check in his stuff in the cashier when suddenly a hand reached over to his trolly and took his tissue rolls before he can even react. 

It's the stranger again. 

"What's your deal?" He yelled out.

"I just,,zx ,,, i want the tissue rolls,,,, u already have the hand sanitizers i live in a dirty apartment,,, i have.... nothing left :'(((("

Ven really shouldn't be inviting random stranger into his apartment. Not with the world's current situation right now. But the stranger looks so sad. He feels so bad for him.

He inhaled a quick breath.

"If you want, you can stay at my place. It's not much but it's pretty cozy and we can share tissues and hand sanitizers too!!! :D"

"r-r u,,,, s-ssure???...?" He sniffed.

"Of course."

It was a quick ten minute drive from the store.

"Say, what did you say your name were?"

"Ventus but you can just call me Ven." He said.

"Vanitas."

They shook hands. Then Ven searched out for his apartment key in his pocket.

As he pulled it out he froze.

He forgot about one thing.

There is only one bed.


End file.
